The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fragaria, botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa ‘SSL 93’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘SSL 93’. ‘SSL 93’ is a Mediterranean short day strawberry primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the Mediterranean and other regions of similar climate and day length.
The new cultivar was derived from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventors at a farm in Cartaya, Huelva, Spain. ‘SSL 93’ arose from a controlled cross made by the Inventors in 2008 between an unnamed selection from the Inventors breeding program, designated as accession number ‘SVE72’ as the female parent and an unnamed selection from the Inventors breeding program, designated as accession number ‘S06WL48’ as the male parent. ‘SSL 93’ was selected as a single unique plant in summer of 2009 from amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rooting of stolons by the Inventor in Kent, United Kingdom in 2010. Asexual propagation by rooting of stolons has shown that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.